


Bathroom break.....

by Cola_Shark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Shark/pseuds/Cola_Shark
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi wanna play tennis so they go up and ask ryoma for ser up help ....unfortunately.....he went for a bathroom break and kaito helps him out...... wooo wow sexy tiemsn





	Bathroom break.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusiting this is SUS this is TERRIBLE AS FUCK but this is for my friebd ryoma bapy bcuz i want to smite them agiwgks kms

It was just a normal day at the academy.......Kaito and Shuichi were talking about sports and the both of then decided to play tennis for some god forsaken reason. Since Kaito had experience...and wished to see the ultimate tennis player, Ryoma Hoshi, in action....he decided to visit his lab to invite him out!! Just bros being bros man... 

Kaito makes his way to the lab, knoxking a couple times but receiving no answer. Like the dumbass he is, he opens the door anyway cuz he has no sense of privacy man what a fucking idiot hahha!!! The area was...his fucking lab bro im not explaining it other than woo tennis machine? This isnt gonna be my best work BITCH

"Ryoma??" Kaito caled out, seeing nobody around. However he could smell something, very strongly. It was...in the prison bathroom........like the stupid ass curious motherfucker the purple barney haired buffoon was, he walked over, seeing and steppin in cold puddles of ..something yellow...owowowow..q.w...wzmspbsv

He knocked cuz msh! Behind the door he could hear a panicked voice, along with some violent splatters.  
"W-Who? Leave me alone!" Kaito recognized that voice as....midget boy!   
"Ryoma?! Are you dying?! Oh shit on god! Im gonna help you bro wait!" He yelled and put his fists together like literally why does he do that WHO taught you something so damn quirky?

Anyways he broke the door down to se.....the sink overflowing with piss, hot urine filling the tub, and pee all over the floor, along with a dripping soaked Ryoma.......................wig  
Ryoma moaned like an anime girl as he peed again holy shit and it splashed everywhere like jesus fucking christ it was a whole hose, he could beat ass with that shit  
Kaito put a hand on his nose and mouth, shocked at this scene.....

"K-Kaito i tried peeing in the toilet, but it got clogged so i peed in the tub but then that filled up so i peed BOTH sinks and nothing is working kaito god help me help a bro out mgnfnf..>`~~~~~" Kaito god a big ass boner and whined cuz he couldnt breathe with the smell orf so much urine in the air....kaito stomped over to the midjgt, picked him up and let his big ass dick hit his face like holy shit thats gay and homo kaito what are you doing 

Ryomas dick was the size of an arm like he ate a lot of penis enlargement pills....Kaito put his pink tip in his mouth and Ryoma squirmed as he peed in his mouht....Kaito choked a litttle but drank that shit like Kokichi drinks panta xuz he g otta help his homie out..if he does, hes gonna flood his lab!!!.....Ryoma starts face fucking his mouth and all the pee goes down kaitos throat oh my god gays. Kaito puts Ryoma down and ssallows it all and moans xuz it tastes so salty like cummies....

"I have some left in the tank kaito kun~...omg wait no i mean kaito chan because NOBODY KNOWS JAPANESE HONORIFICS." Kaitos penis twitched at being called a girl so he shoves his dick in ryoma and moans like crazy as he begins spraying piss like a damn sprinkler....both of them are soaking wet at this point but then kaito cums and then pees inside him and ryoma fucking spasms and does an ahegao face like the anime girl he is oh my god dick hard

Both the boys breathe heavy and then kaito drinks all the pee in the tub so they can shower togeyher and then they fuck in there heehehe....they come out and Shuichi is like "what the fuck kaito its been an hour and i left" and kaito blushes and looks at ryoma and says "sorry sidekick i had to take a bathroom break...."

I hate thus i hate tus si ahyss js I HATE MSYWL


End file.
